Red John is back
by sevenofmine
Summary: Red John ist seit über einem Jahr verschwunden. Doch jetzt kehrt er zurück. Wird Jane diesmal fähig sein, ihn zu stoppen? Und was ist, wenn er Verstärkung mitgebracht hat?
1. Tatort

**Ich habe außerdem auch 2 Mentalist Crossover Stories:**  
**Rote Rache: CHERUB, aber man muss die Cherub Bücher nicht kennen, um die Story zu lesen**  
**Hunt: NCIS, die ersten 2 Kapitel sind NCIS und das dritte ist Mentalist**  
**Schaut euch die doch einfach mal an ;)**  
**Nebenbei, meine längsten TM Stories sind Red Trust und 010100100100010101000100**

Kapitel 1

Es ist fast Mitternacht als der schwarze Audi in die kleine Nebenstraße des Wohnviertels einbog. Er parkte im Dunklen, die Laternen funktionierten hier nur selten. Auffällig waren die dunkelrot lackierten Fingernägel, die nun nach dem Messer im Handschuhfach suchten. Sie steckte es in die Tasche ihres schwarzen Pullovers und stieg aus.  
Sofort zog sie sich die Kapuze über ihren Kopf und huschte hinüber zum kleinen Haus, das gegenüber stand. Hier wohnten nur zwei Personen, Sarah Cassidy und ihr Freund, der DJ in einer Diskothek war und erst in zwei Stunden nach Hause kommen würde. Genug Zeit.  
Die Person mit dem Kapuzenpulli machte sich nicht die Mühe zu klingeln, sondern zog sofort einen Dietrich heraus und öffnete die Tür binnen Sekunden.  
Leise schlich sie im Haus umher und schaute sich im Wohnzimmer um, in der Küche, im WC. Dann stieg sie die Treppe in die erste Etage hinauf und durchsuchte Bade- und Arbeitszimmer. Als sie sicher war, dass nur Sarah im Haus war, öffnete sie die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Die 26-jährige Frau lag alleine in ihrem Doppelbett und durch die Jalousien fielen Streifen des hellen Mondlichtes ein. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie näher und schaute auf den Wecker des Nachttischschränkchens. Sie zückte das Messer und hielt es an die Kehle. „Zu einfach", flüsterte sie und nahm sachte die Bettdecke weg. Schon davon wachte die Frau auf und fuhr mit einem Schrecken hoch, als sie den Schatten an ihrem Bett sah.  
„Hallo, Sarah", flüsterte die Person und die Klinge glänzte im Scheinwerferlicht eines vorbeifahrenden Autos.  
„Was wollen sie? Ich kenne sie nicht!", rief Sarah in Panik und versuchte, zum Telefon zu greifen, ließ aber davon ab, als die unbekannte Person einen Schritt auf sie zumachte.  
„Ich habe dich eine Zeit lang beobachtet", sagte sie und griff plötzlich nach Sarahs Fuß und zog daran. Sie schrie auf, aber spürte direkt, wie ihr eine Hand vor den Mund gepresst wurde.  
„Sshhht", zischte die Unbekannte leise und zog die Frau näher zu sich ran. „Wehr dich nicht", fügte sie hinzu, als das erste Blut auf die Bettdecke tröpfelte.

***

„Ich hab gehört ein neuer Red John Mord", sagte Jane als er das schwarz-gelbe Absperrband passierte.  
„Wo haben sie das denn gehört?", fragte Lisbon erstaunt. Sie hatte ihn erst vor fünf Minuten angerufen und auch keine Einzelheiten über den Fall verraten.  
„Ich hab's in ihrer Stimme bemerkt."  
„In meiner Stimme?"  
„Ja, sie klangen so besorgt", sagte der Berater, als die Beiden durch den Vorgarten gingen und das Haus betraten.  
„Natürlich bin ich besorgt, dass hier ist ein Mord."  
„Ja, aber sie klangen anders besorgt. Red-John-besorgt."  
„Sie wollen also sagen, sie haben an meiner Stimme gemerkt, dass dieser Mord ein Red John Mord war?"  
„Ja, es ist so, nicht wahr?"  
„Ja, aber…", fing Lisbon an, aber Jane stieg schon die Treppe herauf. Der Boss schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und folgte ihm schweigend. Sie kamen oben an und betraten das Schlafzimmer. Van Pelt tütete gerade alles ein, auf was Blut gespritzt war und Rigsby schoss Fotos, während Cho sich den Tatort genauer ansah.  
„Sie hat sich gewehrt", bemerkte Rigsby. „Der Täter hat sie vermutlich beim Schlafen überrascht, außerdem weist sie Abdrücke an Fuß- und Handgelenken auf, er hat sie vermutlich festgehalten."  
Jane starrte immer noch auf den bedrohlich wirkenden Smiley an der Wand und Lisbon fühlte sich unwohl, ihn so anzustarren, sie nickte kurz Rigsby zu, der sich wieder mit den Fotos beschäftigte.  
„Das ist eigenartig, nicht wahr?", fragte Lisbon.  
„Er will uns vermutlich daran erinnern, dass er wieder da ist", sagte Jane und schaute sich nun endlich auch die Leiche an. Das gesamte Bett war von Blutspritzern und roten Striemen übersät und das Opfer, Sarah Cassidy, lag auf dem Rücken, ihr Kopf hing ein wenig von der Bettkante herunter, ihre weitgeöffneten Augen starrten an die Decke. Sie war vermutlich an Blutverlust gestorben, fast ihr gesamter Magen war aufgeschlitzt und Jane konnte nur erahnen, dass diese hellroten Teile Organe sein könnten.  
„Wie lange war er jetzt fort?", fragte Van Pelt.  
„Fast ein Jahr, seit Lorelei aus Untersuchungshaft ausgebrochen ist", antwortete Cho eiskalt und wechselte seine Handschuhe.  
„Keine Fingerabdrücke, keine Beweise, keine Zeugen", fasste Rigsby kurz für Jane zusammen, als er mit dem Fotografieren fertig war.  
„Wer hat das Opfer gefunden?", fragte Jane neugierig.  
„Samuel Marks, Freund des Opfers Sarah Cassidy. Er ist DJ und kam gegen halb drei nach Hause. Die Tür war mit einem Dietrich geöffnet worden und so hat er das Schlafzimmer vorgefunden.  
Jane nickte und verschwand wieder aus dem Raum. Lisbon ließ ihn gehen und hoffte, dass er einfühlsam gegenüber Marks sein würde. Jane stieg die Treppe hinunter und sah eine junge Polizisten mit Samuel im Wohnzimmer. „Würden sie uns einen Moment alleine lassen?", fragte er und sie ging. „Hallo, ich bin Patrick Jane, Berater des CBI", stellte er sich vor und setzte sich.  
Samuel schaute kurz auf, sein Gesicht war verheult, der Tee lag unberührt und kalt vor ihm. „Haben sie vorher schon etwas von einem Serienmörder namens Red John gehört?", fragte Jane.  
Der Mann, er schätzte ihn auf Ende Zwanzig, nickte. „In der Disko haben wir uns letztens darüber unterhalten. Er soll ja schon seit einem Jahr nicht mehr aktiv gewesen sein und es gibt Gerüchte, er wäre tot."  
„Was genau haben sie gesagt? Und mit wem haben sie gesprochen?"  
„Eine der Stripperinnen hatte einen Zeitungsartikel über ihn. Dann sind wir ins Gespräch gekommen, nicht in der Disko, sondern im Make-Up Raum. Da waren zwei Stripperinnen und ein Techniker, der sich um den Sound kümmert."  
„Worüber genau haben sie geredet?"  
„Naja, halt dass er seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen wurde und wir haben spekuliert, dass er sich vielleicht jetzt irgendwo ein schönes Leben macht."  
„Haben sie irgendwelche abfälligen Bemerkungen gemacht?"  
„Hm…ich meinte, er ist sowieso nur ein stinknormaler perverser Killer, der wahrscheinlich seinen Spaß verloren hat."  
„Ja, so etwas mag er gar nicht gerne", antwortete Jane besorgt.  
„Aber wie verdammt noch mal soll er das mitgekriegt haben. Ich meine, er hat seine Ohren doch nicht überall?"  
„Aber an mehr Orten, als sie denken", sagte Jane und stand auf. „Können sie mir eine Liste geben, wer alles an diesem Gespräch teilgenommen hat?"  
Der Mann nickte und suchte sich einen Stift und einen Block und fing an, drei Namen aufzuschreiben. Jane nickte, nahm das Stück Papier und verschwand wieder in Richtung Tatort, wo Lisbon ihm schon auf der Treppe entgegen kam. „Was gefunden?", fragte sie. „Oh ja", antwortete er lächelnd und wedelte mit dem Zettel.


	2. Flucht

**Das Kapitel ist etwas kürzer...oh, und sorry, Sabrina5312...^^hehe**

Kapitel 2

Es ist sieben Uhr abends wenn Jane und Lisbon die Disko außerhalb von Sacramento betreten. Sofort ist die Luft stickig und nur künstliche, bunte Neonlampen erhellen das Geschehen. Der Club hat gerade erst geöffnet und es ist kaum jemand da. Sie gehen zur Theke, wo eine Frau an der Wand gelehnt steht und ihre SMS abruft.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte sie.

„Eh, ja. Wir suchen Mark Shimerman, Sabrina Tains und Alexandra Riddle", las Lisbon von ihrem Zettel ab und zog ihre Polizeimarke heraus. „CBI", fügte sie hinzu.

Die Frau kaute weiter auf ihrem Kaugummi herum, bis sie sich entschied, dass Bullen schon Ärger einbringen konnten und ohne ein Wort führte sie sie durch eine Tür, wo „Nur Personal" draufstand. Schlagartig wurde die Luft besser und man drohte nicht zu ersticken, die Musik war gedämpft und der Korridor war beleuchtet. Sie führte sie um zwei Ecken und nickte dann in einen offenen Raum zur linken Seite. „Dort finden sie Mark. Savi und Alex sind da hinten rechts", erklärte sie und dackelte wieder ab.

Lisbon schaute Jane an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Dann traten sie in den Technikraum, wo vier Männer an irgendwelchen Kabeln rumfummelten. Lisbon räusperte sich bis sie aufsahen. „Wir suchen Mark Shimerman", erklärte sie.

„Der ist heute nicht da", antwortete ein Mann, Mitte vierzig, kurze dunkelbraune Haare, Bart.

Lisbon seufzte. „Ist er morgen da?"

„Wahrscheinlich."

Lisbon und Jane gingen wieder in den Flur zurück, wo sie ihn plötzlich festhielt. „Was ist los?", fragte er.

Lisbon starrte auf die SMS, die sie gerade von Rigsby erhalten hatte. „Mark ist tot", antwortete sie und steckte ihr Handy wieder weg. „Vielleicht sollten wir die beiden Stripperinnen in Polizeischutz nehmen."

Jane klopfte an und hörte ein „Herein". Sie traten in den schmalen Raum, der über und über pink war und an deren Seiten sich Garderoben und Spiegel befanden. Zwei Mädchen, die er spontan auf Anfang zwanzig einschätzte, saßen vorm Spiegel und schminkten sich für ihren Auftritt im Käfig.

„Sabrina Tains und Alexandra Riddle?", fragte Lisbon und die beiden Mädchen antworteten mit „Ja". „Wir sind vom CBI", erklärte der Boss, „und untersuchen den Mord an Sarah. Können wir ihnen einige Fragen stellen?" Die beiden nickten und die Special Agent und Jane setzten sich. „Sie haben sich letztens über Red John unterhalten…was genau haben sie gesagt?"

„Wieso sollte das von Bedeutung sein? Er ist ein normaler, perverser Serienkiller", sagte Sabrina. Sie war groß, dünn, schlank, muskulös, hat lange, gewellte, dunkelbraune Haare mit naturblonden Strähnen, trug blaue Kontaktlinsen und war sehr blass.

„Das hört er aber gar nicht gerne", bemerkte Jane.

„Wir glauben, dass dies der Grund ist, warum Sarah Cassidy und Mark Shimerman beide tot sind", fügte Lisbon hinzu.

„Mark ist tot?", fragte Alexandra überrascht.

„Er wurde heute Morgen in seiner Wohnung gefunden. Beide Morde wurden eindeutig von Red John verübt. Wir müssen sie vermutlich in den Zeugenschutz aufnehmen", sagte Lisbon.

„Warum? Jeden Tag wird auf der ganzen Welt über Red John geredet, er ist ja seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gesichtet worden", sagte Sabrina und lehnte sich erstaunt zurück.

„Vielleicht hat er aber zufällig ihr Gespräch belauscht und sich entschlossen, zurückzukehren. Wir haben keine Ahnung und solange wir nichts wissen, wäre es sicherer, wenn sie mit uns kämen", entschloss sich Lisbon und stand auf.

„Jetzt?", fragte Sabrina überrascht und schaute zu Alex rüber.

„Ja, wir wissen nicht, wann und wie Red John zuschlagen wird", sagte Lisbon auffordernd. „Bitte ziehen sie sich etwas anderes an und wir warten draußen am Eingang auf sie."

Die beiden Tänzerinnen nickten und warteten, bis Jane und Lisbon herausgegangen waren. „Warum zur Hölle, hat so ein Psychopath Sarah und Mark ermordet, nur weil wir über ihn gelästert haben?", fragte Sabrina überrascht, als sie anfingen, wieder in ihre normalen Klamotten zu schlüpfen.

„Um Jane daran zu erinnern, dass er wieder da ist", sagte Alex, als sie sich ihre Jeans zumachte.

„Glaubst du?"

„Ich bin mir sicher", hörte Savi ihre Freundin sagen und als sie aufschaute, blickte sie direkt in den Lauf einer Pistole.

„Tut mir leid, aber Red John konnte leider nicht persönlich vorbeikommen", sagte Alex mit einem Lächeln. „Nebenbei, Sarah und Mark wurden ebenfalls von mir getötet. Eigentlich war es ganz interessant, dass Sarah mich nicht erkannt hat."

„Wieso zur Hölle—?", zischte Savi und schaute verärgert ihre Freundin an. Sie hatte ihr vertraut.

„Oh, es war Zufall. Aber Red John dachte, es wäre ein gelungenes Comeback. Er wollte sich Jane in Erinnerung rufen, aber keine Sorge, er wird wieder verschwinden, für eine Weile."

„Warum arbeitest du für Red John? Wie bist du daran gekommen?"

„Ganz einfach. Er ist mein Vater", sagte Alex und drückte ab. Sabrina fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Schädel und wie sie nach hinten flog. Sie spürte ihren Körper dumpf auf dem rosa Teppich aufschlagen und spürte eine warne Flüssigkeit ihren Hinterkopf füllen. Das war das letzte, was sie bemerkte.

Alex seufzte als sie sich ihr weites T-Shirt über den Kopf zog. Sie hoffte, die Pistole war nicht allzu laut gewesen und steckte sie in ihre Jeans. Sie schaute sich noch einmal um und rannte dann hinaus in den Korridor. Nach links konnte sie nicht gehen, Jane und Lisbon warteten am Eingang auf sie.

Also entschied sie sich für die Sackgasse nach rechts, aber sah den Lüftungsschacht in anderthalb Meter Höhe. Sie öffnete ihn und indem sie sich an beiden Seiten des engen Ganges abstieß, kletterte sie hinein, sogar ohne von jemandem gesehen zu werden. Es war ein großer Lüftungsschacht, aber trotzdem eng und sie zwängte sich langsam vorwärts, während sie Jane verfluchte.

Schließlich kam sie im Büro des Bosses an, der noch nicht da war und stieg wieder herunter. Sie landete auf dem Schreibtisch und sprang auf den Boden. Sie lauschte vorsichtig, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und sah gerade Jane hinter der Ecke verschwinden. Vermutlich wollten sie nachsehen, warum das so lange dauerte. Ohne zu zögern lief Alex nun den Gang entlang und kam durch einen Hinterausgang aus dem Gebäude.

* * *

„Verdammt!", fluchte Lisbon, als sie die Tür zur Umkleide öffnete und Sabrinas toten Körper auf dem Boden entdeckte.

„Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, wie Red John an die Informationen des Gespräches gekommen ist", sagte Jane und ging um den Körper herum. „Diese Alex war eine Schülerin Red Johns", murmelte er leise und schaute auf in Lisbons besorgtes Gesicht. Red John war zurück, das war was sie dachten. Aber er würde sich Zeit lassen und das nächste Mal, wann sie von ihm hören würden, lag noch in ferner Zukunft.


	3. Lösung

**Sorry, das Ende ist wirklich doof. Die nächste Geschichte wird besser. Versprochen...**

Kapitel 3

Es war genau elf Jahre später, elf Jahre nachdem Jane oder Lisbon oder sonst irgendwer von Red John gehört hat. Nach fünf Jahren ohne irgendein Zeichen ging man davon aus, dass er sich entweder zur Ruhe gesetzt hat oder gestorben war. Jane schloss die Haustüre zu seiner Wohnung auf, ein mittelgroßes Apartment etwa eine halbe Stunde vom CBI Büro entfernt.

„Ich bin zu Hause!", rief er in den Flur hinein.

„Daddy!", hörte er die Stimme seiner kleinen Tochter, die gerade auf ihn zugerannt kam.

„Hey!", sagte er und nahm die kleine Charly auf den Arm. „Wie geht es dir? Wie war die Schule heute?", fragte er.

„Super, wir haben heute unser Diktat zurückbekommen und ich habe 79%!"

„Wow, das ist ja super. Wir sind stolz auf dich", sagte Jane, als er sie ins Wohnzimmer trug, wo seine Ehefrau schon auf ihn wartete.

„Ich hab alles eingekauft", sagte er und stellte die braune Plastiktüte ab, um Lisbon zu küssen.

„Iiihhh", rief das Mädchen und hielt sich die Augen zu, worauf hin Jane und Lisbon loslachten.

„Ich packe die Sachen eben aus", sagte Jane und verschwand in die Küche.

„Ich habe das Essen schon fertig, kannst du eben den Backofen ausschalten?", fragte Lisbon. Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihrer kleinen Tochter, als sie genau in diesem Moment etwas zersplittern hörte.

„Jane? Jane! Ist alles okay?", rief sie ein wenig erschrocken.

„Ja, es ist…alles okay", hörte sie aus der Küche. „Ich geh mal eben nachsehen. Setzt du dich schon mal an den Tisch, mein Schatz?", flüsterte Lisbon ihrer achtjährigen Tochter zu. Sie nickte und Lisbon stand auf und ging hinüber in die Küche, wo sie ein ernst dreinblickender Jane empfing.

„Was ist los?", fragte die Agentin.

Doch Jane zeigte nur auf die Kühlschranktür, die noch halb offen war. Lisbon schritt an ihm vorbei und öffnete sie ganz. Reflexartig stieß sie einen kurzen Schrei aus. „Verdammte Scheiße", fluchte sie.

„Genau mein Gedanke", flüsterte Jane und starrte auf die abgehackte, eingefrorene Hand, die bei ihnen im Kühlschrank lag.

„Irgendeine Idee, wer das getan haben könnte?", fragte Lisbon überrascht und sah, wie ihr Ehemann den Kopf schüttelte, als genau in diesem Moment ihr Handy klingelte.

Jane nahm es ab. „Hey Rigsby, ich wette ihr habt eine Leiche gefunden, bei der die linke Hand fehlt?"

„Ja, woher weißt du das, Jane?", fragte Rigsby überrascht.

„Weil wir sie hier in unserem Kühlschrank gefunden haben."

„Oh."

„Was ist?"

„Das ist nicht gut."

„Ich weiß…"

„Nein, Jane. Das ist überhaupt nicht gut."

„Warum?"

„Weil über der Leiche, der die Hand fehlt, ein blutiger Red John Smiley gemalt ist."

Lisbon konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Farbe aus Janes Gesicht lief. „Was ist los?", fragte sie, als sie Jane das Handy aus der Hand schnappte. Auch ihr Gesicht wurde immer blasser, je mehr sie sich von Rigsby erzählen ließ. „Wir sind sofort auf dem Weg", erklärte sie und gab Jane einen Kuss. „Red John ist tot. Und diesen Jungenstreich werden wir bald aufgeklärt haben."

Zwanzig Minuten später kamen die Beiden am Tatort an. „Hier ist es passiert?", fragte Jane, als sie das riesige Anwesen betraten.

„Ja", sagte Cho knapp, aber Lisbon schaute sich Rigsby noch einmal genauer an. „Sie haben uns noch nicht alles erzählt, habe ich Recht?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Naja, das Opfer, ist der Besitzer dieses Anwesens", erklärte Rigsby bedrückt.

„Bitte was?", fragte Lisbon und sah schon Hightower aus dem Gebäude kommen. Nachdem Wainwright gestorben war und der Nachfolgeboss pensioniert wurde, war sie zum CBI zurückgekehrt.

„Ich möchte, dass sie diesen Fall äußerst vorsichtig behandeln, es wird nicht lange dauern, bis es zu den Medien durchgesickert ist", sagte sie zu Lisbon. „Das gilt auch für sie, Mr. Jane." Dieser nickte nur, und sie lief zu den Polizisten, die den Tatort absperrten.

„Na schön, dann zeigen sie uns doch mal die Leiche", sagte Lisbon und die drei Agents und der Berater betraten die Sommerresidenz des Sektenführers Bret Stiles.

Alle vier Agents, Lisbon, Cho und die beiden Rigsbys schauten Jane dabei zu, wie er mehrfach um die Leiche herumlief, sie beschnüffelte, sich das Red John logo anschaute und kein Wort verlor. „Was denken sie?", fragte Grace Rigsby.

Jane blickte auf, offensichtlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Das ist kein echter Red John Mord", sagte er und studierte den leblosen Körper weiter.

„Was meinen sie?", fragte Cho und verschränkte die Arme.

„Erinnern sie sich an den Fall vor elf Jahren? Das war auch kein Red John Mord gewesen. Das war die gleiche Person wie jetzt auch."

„Bitte was? Das hättest du vor elf Jahren sagen sollen, Jane", sagte seine Ehefrau verwirrt.

„Du nimmst mich nicht ernst, Teresa. Aber schau dir mal diesen Smiley an. Ich dachte, das wäre Zufall oder nicht wichtig gewesen, vor elf Jahren. Aber diesen Smiley hat nicht Red John gezeichnet."

„Und warum nicht?", fragte Rigsby.

„Ganz einfach", sagte Jane. „Red John ist Linkshänder. Alle Smileys wurden jedoch mit der rechten Hand gezeichnet. Aber dieser Smiley und auch die zwei vor elf Jahren wurden von einem Rechtshänder gezeichnet. Aufgrund der Einschusswunde bei dem Mord an dieser Stripperin, hatten wir damals feststellen können, dass die Täterin Rechtshänderin gewesen war. Dies hier ist der nächste Mord von…wie hieß sie noch gleich?"

„Alexandra Riddle", sagte Rigsby, der es eben schnell gegooglet hatte.

„Hm", machte Jane und bewegte sich wieder auf die Leiche zu. „Ist ihnen das hier schon mal aufgefallen?"

„Ja, das sind Blutstropfen, Jane", sagte Lisbon und stöhnte.

„Ja, aber sie sind etwas auffällig, oder? Bluttropfen bilden einen Pfeil? ... Helfen sie mir, die Leiche umzudrehen!"

„Was?", fragte Rigsby erstaunt.

„Na los", erwiderte Jane und gemeinsam drehten sie Bret Stiles' Körper um.

„Na also", sagte Jane und pflückte den mit Tesafilm an den Rücken geklebten Zettel ab. „Red John liegt vor dir, Jane. An wem willst du jetzt deine Rache vornehmen? Vielleicht an der Tochter Red Johns, die gerade deine Tochter tötet?", las Jane vor und erstarrte. Er blickte in die geschockten Gesichter der Runde und war binnen Sekunden aus dem Raum verschwunden. Einen kleinen Moment später stand Hightower in der Tür: „Habe ich was verpasst?", fragte sie.

„Patrick! Warte!", rief Lisbon dann plötzlich und rannte ihren Boss fast um, als sie hinter ihrem Mann auf die Treppe stürmte.

„Oh", machte Grace und wandte sich, wie die anderen beiden Agents, wieder der Leiche zu.

Hightower seufzte. „Er hat den Zettel gefunden, oder?"

Die Agents nickten.

„Zeit, Alexandra anzurufen", sagte sie und nahm ihr Handy heraus.

Kapitel 4

„Warum?", fragte Jane und schaute mit seinem rechten Auge auf die Frau, die gegenüber von ihm saß und mit dem Augapfel spielte, den sie unter viel Aufwand und mit übermäßigen Betäubungsmittel, damit Jane nicht vor Schmerzen ohnmächtig wurde, aus seiner Augenhöhle entfernt hatte.

„Ich führe nur das zu Ende, was mein Vater begonnen hat", sagte sie und warf die weiß-rote Kugel auf den Boden.

„Warum die anderen? Sie alle…", brachte Jane nur unter Mühe hervor.

Alexandra seufzte und zertrat den Augapfel unter ihrem Schuh. Jane sah das Weiße darunter hervor quillen.

„Red John wollte die ganze Zeit mit ihnen spielen. Sie unter Kontrolle halten, ihnen jeglichen Willen rauben und so weiter. Ich muss zugeben, er mag vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben haben, aber es hat Spaß gemacht, ihnen zuzusehen, Mr. Jane."

„Wie…?"

„Oh, ganz einfach. Sie sind in der Psychiatrie gelandet, aber er wollte sie nicht für immer dort behalten. Also schaffte er es mit seinem Einfluss, ein CBI Team zu gründen. Nur Lisbon arbeitete nicht für Red John, aber keine Sorge, Jane, sie ist bereits tot.

Also wurde sie Boss von Grace, Wayne und Kimball, alles drei Schüler vom großen Red John. Sie spielten mit ihnen, bauten Beziehungen zu ihnen auf und so weiter. Schließlich gelang es meinem Vater, Hightower in eine höhere Position zu bringen, sodass sie auch Lisbon befehlen konnte. Und es wurde einfach zu perfekt, als sich zwischen ihnen und Teresa was entwickelte."

„Charly…"

„Deine Charly ist tot. Ich weiß, kein wünschenswertes Ende, aber sie werden bestimmt morgen früh von Polizisten des CBIs gefunden werden, zusammen mit ihrer Frau, ihrem Kind und den vier CBI Agents, die sie verraten haben. Und die einzige, die die Wahrheit kennt, bin ich." Alexandra stand langsam auf und ging um Jane herum.

„Sagen sie Tschüss", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und er spürte einen kalten Gegenstand seinen Nacken durchbohren.

„Aaaaarghhh!", rief er laut und schreckte hoch. Er schaute sich um. Es war dunkel und seine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an das spärliche Licht. Plötzlich wurde es hell, die Nachttischlampe wurde angemacht.

„Was ist los, Patrick?", fragte Lisbon und schaute zu ihm herüber. Er war schweißgebadet und atmete schnell und heftig.

„Albtraum", erklärte Jane und wurde wieder ruhiger. „Nichts besonderes", sagte er und küsste seine Freundin auf die Lippen. Diese lächelte und legte sich auch wieder hin und schaltete das Licht aus.


End file.
